I Can Be Your Hero
by Misa Alyssa
Summary: What Happens when Spinelli and Lulu spend one night together. Its like a oneshot except split into 10 parts. There will be no Sequels or Prequels. It started with a song and will end with that same song 10 chapters later.
1. Clubbing

**I Can Be Your Hero.**

**By: Alyssa**

**Authors Notes:**

Okay just to let everyone know. This is sort of like a oneshot. Theres only one idea and there will be no sequels. The only difference from a oneshot is that they're will be 8 chapters plus a prologue and epilogue. This is a purely Spinelli and Lulu fanfiction. There will be no Milo/Lulu or Dillon/Lulu and especially no other girls with Spinelli. Sure there will be some mention of other couples like Jason and Sam or Emily and Nikolas.

Summary: The relationship of Spinelli and Lulu started one beautiful night with one beautiful song and will end 8 months later with that exact song. Spinelli and Lulu go through some hardships and some painful angst but they will always have eachother nomatter what.

**Prologue: Clubbing**

The night was crisp and clear. It was very warm, especially for a Februrary night. The only breeze was just a slight one and it gently wafted through Lulu's blonde hair. The only noise that could be heard through the night was the laughing of Lulu and Spinelli. They had remembered something they had recently watched in the theatre and were talking and laughing about the funny parts in the movie. They hadnt even realized how close they were to the club until they saw the door. Spinelli acted like a real gentleman and pulled open the door for Lulu. Lulu smiled as both of them escaped the cold to get into the club...

The first empty table they saw ended up being the one they had chosen to sit at. Spinelli looked at Lulu. "Here let me get the drinks." He said as she nodded. "Bloody Mary for me." She said and he laughed. "Two bloody marys it is." He left to go get the drinks and came back a couple of minutes later holding two bloody marys. He handed one to Lulu and set the other one infront of his chair as he sat. Lulu and Spinelli resumed their conversation on the movie until Spinelli told her he had to go to the bathroom. But secretly he stopped infront of the jukebox and put a dollar in for the juke box to play a slow song.

Just when he got back to their table the slow song started playing and he smiled at Lulu. "Did you have something to do with this?" She asked a smile playing on her face and he shook his head. "You shall never get the truth out of me." She walked over to him. "Is that so." He nodded and she pulled his body towards hers and kissed him on the lips for a good 3 seconds. "God your good..." Spinelli said when she pulled away. "Yes I had something to do with this." He said ashamed that he had told so easily.

_Let me be your hero_

"So are you going to ask me?" Lulu asked and Spinelli played a shocked look. "Ask you what?" He said laughing and Lulu hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Ask me to dance." Spinelli gave a gasp. "Wow thats a good idea I should have thought of that. So Blonde one do you want to dance?" He asked and she nodded grabbing his hand leading him out to the dancefloor.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight?_

Spinelli put both hands on Lulu's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked up at him, he flashed her a cheesy goofy kid smile and she had to stop herself from bursting out laughing at it. She thought deeply about his best quality. The ability to make her laugh meanwhile making her fall more inlove with him then before.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me this!  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight._

Her thoughts left her mind has they gently swayed. As far as she could see it was almost like the only people on the dancefloor were her and Spinelli. Oddly she was just fine with that, it seemed liked they were the only people in the world for a couple of moments as the beautiful lights flashed down on them.

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
And you can take my breath away_

Lulu reached up and gently pressed her lips against Spinelli's and she could feel him tense up. "What to soon for you?" She asked pulling away a bit and he shook his head. "No Im just not used to amazing beautiful woman kissing me." He replied with that old Spinelli charm.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care; you're here tonight. _

She gave a small laugh as she resumed in kissing him. The only thing that broke them apart was a yell of an old man. "Hey babe can I get in some action... You dont need to be with this wimp when you can be with a real wimp." He said pushing Spinelli away from Lulu and looked at Lulu. Without warning or hesitation he gave her a huge kiss on the lips.

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
And you can take my breath away_

Without warning Spinelli pulled back and sent a punch in the guys direction knocking the old guy away from Lulu. The guy turned angrily to Spinelli. "I wasn't finished with her you know." He said in a southern accent. "Ya I know you werent. Thats why your never going to touch her again." Spinelli said with a sudden tough spurt of attitude.

_I just want to hold you, I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care; you're here tonight _

The old guy sneered. "Look little tough guy is gonna try to protect his woman." He said pushing Spinelli back as he tried to get to Lulu. Spinelli lost all control and knocked the old guy to the floor with one swift punch. "I told you, your never going to touch her again." Spinelli told the old guy and Lulu watched in amazement.

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
And you can take my breath away_

Spinelli looked at the old guy. "Got it?" He asked. "If you touch her one more time I will make sure that you get what you deserve." The old guy still sneered. "Okay Sir... Get this straight if you so much as look at her in the wrong way I will kick your ass okay." Spinelli said putting his foot ontop of the guys chest to scare him. "YES OKAY!" The guy yelled

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
And you can take my breath away_

Spinelli looked at Lulu. "Are you okay?" he asked in a sweet tone and she nodded. "Come on lets get out of here." He grabbed her jacket and Lulu nodded staring at the old guy who Spinelli just beat up. She turned to look at Spinelli and she smiled and whispered_. "My hero."_

_You can take my breath away  
I can be your hero_

Spinelli helped Lulu into her jacket and they walked out of the club leaving a couple of bills to pay for the drinks. Once they were a bit away from the bar Lulu stopped and looked at Spinelli. "Spinelli. What you did back in there." She started but Spinelli cut in. "I know it was wrong." Lulu smiled grabbing his hand. "Actually it was the nicest thing anyones ever done for me." Spinelli smiled and looked at Lulu. "Well I couldn't let him touch you."

Lulu and Spinelli walked along silently holding eachothers hand not even noticing they were holding hands until Spinelli slipped on a patch of ice and landed in a soft blanket of snow accidently bringing Lulu down with him. When she landed it wasn't in the snow it was ontop of Spinelli. "Lulu I..." Spinelli started to explain when Lulu put a finger on her lips. Removing her finger she gave him a hard deep kiss.

Practicly all the way back to Sam and Jason's apartment they were kissing. Sam and Jason were out for the night so they had the apartment to themselves and they found themselves going after eachother with passion and lust as the night fell into morning they fell asleep on the couch with Lulu ontop of Spinelli with her head on his chest. A trail of clothes lead from the door to the couch.


	2. Spinelli Im Pregnant

**I Can Be Your Hero**

**By: Alyssa**

**Authors Notes:**

This is the first actual chapter. Its aproximately about a month from the prologue and Lulu just found out some shocking news. Read to find out what it is and how others react.

**Chapter 1: Spinelli I'm pregnant!**

Lulu held the little test in her hand. It couldn't be possible. It just couldn't. She didn't think that she could go through this again. But unfortunately the test was positive. Lulu felt light-headed and she quickly sat down on her bed. There wasn't anyone else in the entire house apart from Cam. Lulu had been paid to baby-sit him and had checked on his only moments before she took the test. Going back into his room she checked to make sure he was sleeping before she grabbed the cordless phoned and quickly dialed Jason and Sam's phone number.

"Hello... Morgan residence... Sam speaking." replied Sam's sleepy voice. "Hello Sam. I need to speak to Spinelli right now... Its urgent." "Okay Alright... Spinelli phones for you... Now if you dont mind I'm gonna go back to bed." Sam said handing Spinelli the voice. "Sorry about that. Sam's just a little tired so..." Lulu cut off Spinelli. "Spinelli this is important... Remember last month when we... at Jasons apartment... on the couch." Spinelli laughed. "Yes go on." Lulu found little patience. "SPINELLI THIS ISNT A LAUGHING MATTER IM PREGNANT!" She shouted into the phone and Spinelli tried to find the words. "Your... Uh pregnant." Spinelli said in a sort of questioning tone. "Yes I just took a test." Spinelli couldnt find any more words so he said a quick goodbye. "Look... Lulu I have to go." When Spinelli hung up Lulu felt herself on the verge of tears.

_"Thats it Lulu... You've terrified the one guy you thought you actually loved. Now he's going to hate me for getting pregnant." _She thought sighed putting her head in her hads she started to cry. All the sudden she felt a tug on her shirt and looked down at Cam. "Antie Lulu... Why's you sad?" Cam asked as he climbed onto the bed and into Lulu's lap. "Well sweetie Auntie Lulu just found out something... Um not good for Auntie's reputation." She tried to explain without giving up what she found out. "Whas a reption." He asked tried to sound out the big word. "Um it means what others think about you." Cam nodded as he fell asleep in Lulu's lap.

Lulu looked down at Cam and tried to decide if she wanted to be a mom. She held Cam not knowing what she was going to do in the morning but at this moment not caring, just enjoying Cam's company as she fell asleep.

Spinelli had wandered around the stores trying to find something, anything that would tell Lulu he was ready to become a Daddy. So he spent some cash on a kids computer. He didn't know why though because his kid could use his computer but. He knew that nomatter what gender this kid was gonna be. He or She would be the Jackal JR.

It had been about 2 hours since he had first gotten the call. He was at the door of Lulu's house and he rapped on it a few times before Lulu had answered it. Seeing Spinelli she looked shocked. "Spinelli I didn't expect to see you ever again." Spinelli gave her a sheepish smile. "Why not. This kid is mine isnt it." He said jokingly and she nodded. "Ofcourse its yours." Spinelli took her hand and she walked him in. He opened the bag and showed Lulu the small computer. "Im planning on teaching this kid how to hack into multiple accounts by time he or she's 2... It will be the Jackal Jr." He said smiling and Lulu laughed at his Spinelli ways and use of his nickname.

"I was so worried that you were gonna pull a Dillon on me." She said as Spinelli looked quizzicly. "Whats a Dillon?" Lulu looked solemn as she explained. "Last summer I got pregnant with Dillon's baby. Well he didnt want to be a father. So he never stopped me from getting the abortion." She said choking up a little and Spinelli held her. "I would never do that to you Lulu... I love you." He said as Lulu gave him a sweet smile. "So Jackal JR. Whats gonna be his or her first name." She asked changing the subject. "I never really thought of that. I mean with still have like 8 months dont we?" He asked and she nodded. "Ya but I just wondered if you had any ideas."

Spinelli shook his head and thought a little. "Hmm... I like Sara for a girl... Oh can a boy be named after me?" He asked hopeful and she laughed. "Damien Jr..." She retorted and he shook his head. "Nah he would just be Damien... cause nobody calls me Damien so he wouldnt have to be a Jr." He said and she laughed. "We'll think about it... I like Mackenzie for a boy and Chloe for a girl." Spinelli nodded. "I like those aswell." Lulu smiled again and grabbed his hand. "Come on its too late to go back to Sam and Jason's house so you can stay in my room."

2 Hours after that Lucky and Liz returned home and immediatly went to go check on Cam and Lulu... When they looked in Lulu's room Lucky was shocked to see a guy in his little sisters bed. "Im gonna kill him." He said making a step but his pregnant wife stopped him. "Woah they're big guy.. Your sisters not a baby... She can have guys with her you know so lets just go to bed." Lucky nodded still glaring. "Well alright but if he knocks my sister up I will kill him." Lucky left the room but Liz lingered a moment before heading to the door when she spotted something in the trash. She picked it up and saw the positive pregnancy test. "Uh oh..." She muttered.


	3. The Big News

**I Can Be Your Hero**

**By: Alisha**

**Authors Notes**

Well another chapter goes by and so does another month... Just to let everyone know. Every chapter is a new month except for the prologue and epilogue. So just to let everyone know Lulu is now 2 months pregnant... The only people that know about the baby are Lulu and Spinelli... And Liz. Oh ya and Liz has already had the baby. A boy named Josh. Josh is 3 months old to let everyone know... Why he wasnt in the last chapter was because Emily was taking care of him... Ya lets go with that.

**CHAPTER 2: The big news.**

Lulu hesitated before going into Jason & Sam's apartment. Sam had called her and told her to come over because she had some news. Lulu had then called Spinelli and they had decided that today was the day they were going to tell Sam and Jason and whoever else that had came to hear Sam's news. Entering the apartment she only saw 8 faces. Sam's and Jason's ofcourse. Also Spinelli , She also saw Emily and Nikolas. Ofcourse they were going to be there. Afterall the news was concerning Emilys brother. Then she saw Alexis with Kristina and Molly. That was okay. She felt comfortable telling Sam and Jason ofcourse. Also Emily and Nikolas werent that bad to talk to afterall Nik was her half brother. And telling Alexis would be fine. She smiled at Kristina and Molly. She felt comfortable telling a 5 year old and a 1 and a half year old.

She took a seat beside Spinelli and everyone looked at Sam who was practicly glowing. Jason had his arm around Sam and whispered into her ear. "Why dont you tell them." Sam nodded and turned to the others. "Im gonna be a Mom." She announced and everybody was shocked. Alexis spoke up. "I thought you couldn't have children because your uterus was scarred." She told Sam. "Im not pregnant... Me and Jason are adopting." Lulu smiled and was the first one to go up and hug Sam. "Congratulations." She said and Sam smiled. "Thanks... Were getting her in 2 months once she's been born." She explained. "You see me and Jason went to an adoption agency and they told us about a young woman only 15 years old who was having a baby girl and wanted her daughter to go to a nice family... Well we did the paperwork and were getting her in two months." Sam smiled... She was finally starting a family.

Lulu smiled at Sam and looked at Spinelli. Spinelli mouthed tell them now. "Im also going to be a mom." She suddenly announced and everyone looked shocked. Finally Emily spoke up. "Are you pregnant?" She asked and Lulu nodded. Nikolas just stared. "My little sister is having a baby." He felt light-headed and Emily helped him stay steady. Sam looked at Spinelli. "You???" She asked and Spinelli nodded. "Uh... Ya." Nikolas stared at Spinelli. "Aw what the hell... Congratulations." he said shaking Spinelli's hand. Spinelli laughed and Jason shook his hand. "Congrats buddy... You finally got your dream girl." Spinelli looked at him in shock. "Has becoming a father changed me into an adult somehow cause Jason I think thats the first time you've called me something other then kid or Spinelli." Everyone laughed and Sam smiled. "Who wants snacks?" She asked

Finally Kristina spoke up. "Ohhh Oh... Sam I do I do." Everyone laughed at Kristina statement. "Alright then come on Kiddo lets get you and Molly a snack." Sam said as she lifted Kristina up easily. Lulu looked at Sam. "Ill come aswell." She said as she passed by Molly she lifted her up. Emily followed them and in the kitchen they all started talking. "Wow... two people so close to me are going to be mothers." She said smiling at both Sam and Lulu. "Double attack of the neices/nephews..." She remarked and the girls laughed even Kristina did even though she didnt know what was going on.

All the sudden Sam exclaimed. "Oh I totally forgot." She said grabbing a bag off of the table. "Once me and Jason filled out the paperwork I forced him to go to the store... I bought these for Kristina and Molly." She said as she pulled out two adorable looking baseball caps. Both were pink and each said " I'm an aunt." Emily looked at Kristina and Molly after Sam had put their caps on and she exclaimed. "Aww they're adorable." Sam grabbed the tray of snacks and started to walk into the living room. Emily followed her carrying Molly.

Lulu felt dizzy and light-headed as she stood up. "Ugh." She gave a small groan and Kristina turned around. "Lulu are you okay?" She asked and Lulu didnt answer. She just fell into a heap onto the ground unconsious. "Lulu." Kristina asked again and pulled on her sleeve. "Lulu???" She gave a scream. "Lulu stop playing around..." She ran out into the living room. "LULU FAINTED!" She exclaimed and Spinelli jumped out of his seat and rushed to the kitchen.

It was two hours later and everybody had been crowded around Lulu's hospital bed. Spinelli holding her left hand. Nikolas holding her right hand as Emily watched sadly. Jason was sitting beside Sam and Kristina was sitting on both of there laps. Alexis was holding Molly. Lulu opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Spinelli near the door holding her hand but it who was in the door that made her most happiest. Lucky was in the doorway. "Lulu... Thank god." He said as he ran over to hug her. All the sudden the doctor walked into the room. "Miss Spencer. Have you had anything to eat in the past 12 hours prior to you fainting?" The doctor asked her and Lulu shook her head. "No." The doctor looked ashamed. "Lulu that isn't good for your child. You need to keep up your strength." Lucky stared shocked. "Wait... Lulu your pregnant."

He took a step back and glared at Spinelli. Then he turned to Lulu. "Lulu didnt you learn anything from last summer. This little creep will leave you just like Dillon did." Lulu sat up quickly to protest. "No he wont... Spinelli loves me and this baby." Lucky just glared. "Well Lulu I hope your right because if this creep does leave you I'm not going to take care of you or that baby." He walked off leaving Lulu to yell after Lucky. "LUCKY WAIT!" She burst into tears.


	4. Luckys Gift

**I Can Be Your Hero**

**By: Alyssa**

**Authors Notes**

Okay another month has passed and Lulu is now 3 months pregnant. She hasn't talked to Lucky at all in a month and she hasn't been living at Lucky's house. She moved in with Spinelli at Sam and Jason's apartment. So ya lets see what will happen in Lulu's third month.

**CHAPTER 3: Lucky's Gift.**

Lulu looked at Sam who was busy sewing away. Jason and Spinelli were off at Sonnys trying to crack one of Alcazars codes. "Ouch." Lulu heard Sam cry out as she stuck her finger with the pin for the nineteenth time. "Here Sam let me help you with that." She had offered again for the nineteenth time. "No Lulu... I want to be able to tell my daughter that I sewed her clothes." Lulu smiled. "Sam your going to be one of the best mothers ever." She remarked and Sam smiled. "Thanks Lulu. So will you.." Lulu smiled as all the sudden the door opened to show Spinelli. "Hey Lulu... Guess what I just got for you." He pulled out a big shirt that said... Im with Jackal Jr. and pointed to her stomache. Spinelli gave it to Lulu and Sam laughed as he went upstairs to grab his laptop. "Lulu.. Lucky was completely wrong when he said Spinelli will leave you and the baby... Lulu I'd say you have that man hooked forever... I've never seen him act like this unless he's with you or talking about you... You have yourself one dedicated man." Sam remarked and Lulu smiled. "So do you. Jason really loves you."

Spinelli kissed Lulu on the cheek before heading to the door. "Me and Stone Cold will be home by 6:00." He said as he opened it to see Lucky there. "Hello Blonde One's Big Brother." He said sort of darkly before Lucky came in. "Um Spinelli... I owe you an apology. Last month, I didn't mean what I said. Its just I dont want anybody to hurt Lulu ever again like Dillon did. So I came here to ask for your forgiveness." He turned to Lulu. "And your forgiveness." Sam looked at the three of them. "Well somebody say something." She demanded the suspense getting to her.

"Hey let bi-gons be bi-gons Lucky." Spinelli said shaking his hand. "Ye forgived in my view." Lulu nodded. "Ya. Lucky I forgive you." Lucky smiled. "Thats what I hoped you'd say. I bought you guys a present." He handed a small box to Lulu who opened it with Spinelli to find 2 sets of keys. "What are these?" Lulu asked as Lucky replied. "Keys to the old apartment... I thought that you and Spinelli could use a home. Dont worry I didn't think you guys could pay rent just yet so I have it paid in advance about a year... If you need any other money just ask." Lulu looked shocked. "Lucky I dont know what to say." "You dont have to say anything Lulu. Just pack up, I'd be glad to take you over there today if you want." Spinelli nodded as he went upstairs. "Thanks for everything Sam." He said as he passed by Sam.

Within an hour Lulu and Spinelli were all packed up and Lucky took them to the apartment. Once they got in they found the place surprisingly clean. "Grandma helped me clean up." Lucky said smiling as he gave Lulu and Spinelli a tour of their new home.

He lead showed them the living room which was the first room you walk in. "Um its not a very big living room but big enough for you two and the baby." He lead them into the kitchen which was a light yellow. He showed them the bathroom and then lead them down a small hallway and showed them three bedrooms. "This is the master bedroom... And the other two are like guest bedrooms. Ones painted pink and the others blue so both are ready whether you have a boy or a girl." Lulu smiled.

Within meekly an hour he had left them to move the little furniture that was there into the places they liked it. So ofcourse they moved the couch so it was facing the t.v. They didnt do any other changes except for to add a little table. After they had moved the furniture it was time to put away other person items. So they moved towards the kitchen with grocery bags and put stuff away in the fridge. They then took out the light yellowish hard plastic dishes and Spinelli and Lulu spent about half an hour putting everything else away and 2 hours playing around with eachother.

That night at about 10:00 they snuggled up in the master bedroom and Spinelli put his head on Lulu's stomache as he held Lulu's hand. "Thanks Lulu." He said out of the blue. "For what?" Lulu asked sleepily. "For giving me the one thing I wanted the most in the world." "Whats dat?" She asked yawning. "A family with the woman I love... You." Spinelli and Lulu fell asleep that way.


	5. Alyssa Morgan

**I Can Be Your Hero**

**By: Alyssa**

**Authors Notes:**

Okay Lulu is 4 months pregnant and her morning sickness has stopped. Also this will be the chapter where Sam and Jason's lives be complete when they get their daughter who I'm naming after moi. Lulu and Spinelli will be going through the baby book in this chapter which causes some funny name suggestions. Okay for everybody whos names are mentioned in this chapter as possible baby names do not be mad at me if Spinelli or Lulu reject your name.

**CHAPTER 4: Alyssa Morgan**

Lulu woke up bright an early at 6:00 on saturday. She would have slept in on a weekend but today was the day that Sam was going to get her daughter so Lulu and promised to be their for Sam. She knew how scared Sam was that the babys mom would take her away before Sam got to hold her. Spinelli woke up almost automaticly. "Lulu... What time is it?" Spinelli asked as he yawned. "6:00... So get ready quickly. We promised Sam we'd get there at 8:00 just before her baby got there." Everyone had been excited since last Thursday when Sams daughter had been born. Sam had allowed the mother a couple of days to say goodbye.

Within 2 hours Lulu and Spinelli were at the apartment as Sam waited on the couch nervously cringing her hands and twiddling her thumbs. "Jason what if the mother doesnt wanna give her up?" Sam asked nervously for the 5th time. "Sam... Dont worry. In 10 minutes you'll have our little girl in your arms." Lulu watched Sam who was still a little worked up and she wondered if this was the way that she would be for her child. Spinelli grabbed Lulu's hand as the doorbell rang. Spinelli wasnt that worried but still a little worried that something would happen and Sam wouldnt get the child she deserved.

Sam walked over to the door and opened it to see a young social worker holding a baby girl in her arms. "Hello Ms. McCall, Mr. Morgan. Im happy to announce that this is your daughter." The social-worker said handing the little girl over to Sam who immediatly hugged the little girl. "Thank you Mrs. Collins." Jason said as the social worker left and Sam kept hugging the little girl. "Oh Jason we finally have her... After 3 years of waiting I finally have my little girl." Sam felt tears pour out as she hugged the little girl and Jason wrapped his arms around Sams shoulders.

"Congrats Godess." Spinelli said as he gave a smile to the new family. He thought in his mind about in 5 months that would be him and Lulu and their child. Lulu walked over to Sam and gently grabbed the babys hand. "So what are you gonna call her Sam?" she asked as she put her other hand on her stomache. " Her name is Alyssa..." Lulu gave a gasp. "Oh thats a good name... Much better then any of the names me and Spinelli have came up with for our kid..." Everyone gave a laugh to that even Alyssa who had no idea what was going on.

"Well here I have a present then." She said handing Alyssa to Jason as she went upstairs and in 5 minutes later she came down with a little book. "Here its a naming book. " Lulu took it graciously. "Thank you Sam... Were gonna go now if thats okay." "Ya its fine... We'll see you soon, You'll have to come over for breakfast tomorow. Jasons picking up McDonalds since neither of us can cook very well." Lulu nodded as she and Spinelli left the penthouse.

4 hours later

"Okay now Spinelli we are going to look through this book and not stop until we have a good name." Lulu declared as she sat on the couch next to Spinelli leaning in on him. They both flipped through the book. "Okay A's... Hmmmm. How about Arnold or Agnes." Spinelli said jokingly and Lulu gave him a look of horror. "Sure. If your prepared to sleep on the couch for the rest of our lives." Spinelli held his hands up. "Woah... Woah Blonde Mama... It was just a joke." Lulu looked at Spinelli. "I like Alexander for a boy or Amanda for a girl." Lulu commented. "Nah I dont like Alexander. To long, and the only good nickname you can get from that is Lex... And I'm not having a son named Lex. That would be to superman. ... Amanda... I dont like that either I just have never like that name." Lulu sighed as they went into the B's.

"How about Britney or Benjamin." Lulu suggested. "Nah I'm not naming my child after the evilest woman in the world. Britney Spears. Benjamin is too dorky." Lulu groaned. "What about you... Mr Picky do you have any ideas from the B's." "Nah... Now onto C's... Oh I like Carly for a girl." Lulu gave him the evil eye. "I thought we promised. No naming the baby after anyone we know... Especially my cousin." They passed over to the D's. "Okay the only good D is Damien..." Spinelli remarked and Lulu growled. They went through all the letters and heard some wild decisions.

"OH REX!" "Spinelli remember were naming a baby not a dog..." "How about Veronica." "Lulu you can't make any good nicknames out of that." "Gregory." "Nah don't really like that Spinelli." "Janet." "Get with the 20th century Lulu..." "Zachary." "Nah... Dont like that Spinelli."

Then they heard some good decisions.

"Oh I like Emma." "Ya me too... But I like Caleigh better Spinelli." "Fine we'll name it Caleigh if its a girl." "Oh for a boy I like Liam..." "Ya meet too. Thats better then my name I guess."

So they had decided. A girl would be called Caleigh and a boy would be called Liam.


	6. Check Up

**I Can Be Your Hero**

**By: Alyssa**

**Authors Notes**

Okay well... Another chapter and another month, she is now 5 months pregnant and the gender of the baby is determined in this chapter.

**CHAPTER 5: Check-Up**

As they sat in the waiting room Spinelli felt Lulu tense up. "What if they find something wrong, what if they have to do some surgery, what if I lose the baby, what if..." Spinelli cut into her sentance. "Lulu enough with the what ifs... Everything will be fine, the jackal wont let anything happened to his blonde one." Lulu gave a laugh at his reference to their nicknames.

"Lulu Spencer, the doctor will see you now." Lulu almost stiff couldn't move an inch. So Spinelli had to help her up as they walked into the office. "Okay so just get onto the table the doctor will be in soon." The nurse commented and Lulu nodded solemnly still scared. She hoisted herself up onto the chair and Spinelli pulled the other chair so it was right beside her.

Lulu tensed up again as the doctor came in. "Hello Ms. Spencer, okay lets have a looksee. Pull up your shirt and Ill get the ultrasound ready." Lulu nodded and within a few minutes the ultra-sound was set up and ready. "Okay so you guys can turn to the screen and take a look at your baby." Lulu smiled as she turned to the screen, She grabbed Spinelli's hand and they both shared in the excitement.

"Wait a second... Whats this?" The doctor asked as she saw something on the monitor. "What is it... Is something wrong?" Lulu asked as the sudden feeling of dread returned. "Oh no ofcourse not... Just, wow Ms. Spencer theirs more then one body... Your having twins." The doctor replied and Lulu let out a sudden gasped and Spinelli gave a laugh. "What do you know... Two of them, Whats the gender?" He asked.

"One second... Um the first ones a boy and the second ones a girl..." Lulu and Spinelli both gave a laugh and Spinelli made another corny remark. "Wow... A little Jackal Junior and a little blonde one." Lulu quickly socked him in the gut. "Are they both healthy?" She asked still a tad afraid.

"Let me quickly check. Yup the boys healthy and so is the girl. Neither is breach. So everything should be fine... Just check back in every 3 weeks until your about 8 months then you have to check in every week." Lulu nodded as Spinelli grabbed her hand.

Within merely an hour they were back at home with Spinelli laying beside Lulu his head on her stomache as he whispered sweet things to their twins. "I love you... Yes daddy does... You two are precious yes you are." He said and Spinelli stroked his hair happily.


	7. Christmas At The Spinelli's

**I Can Be Your Hero**

**By: Alyssa**

**Authors Notes:**

Okay so she is 6 months pregnant and this isnt much of a chapter. Its just a dream Lulu has late at night. Its also very short.

**CHAPTER 6: CHRISTMAS AT THE SPINELLI'S**

As Lulu slept peacefully a dream found its way into her mind.

_Lulu awoke to two tiny bodies hurdling themselves onto the bed. "MOMMY MOMMY!" The tiny voices shouted as she looked down at her 6 year old twins faces. "GOOD YOU AWAKE. ITS CHRISTMAS!!! NOW WE GOTSA GET UP DADDY." They shouted as the little boy jumped onto Spinelli. "DADDY ITS CHRISTMAS!" Little Liam shouted. Spinelli laughed lifting up Liam with one arm. "Okay okay... Lets open your presents." He lifted Caleigh with his other arm and Lulu laughed as he carried them into the living room._

_"YAY PRESENTS!" Liam and Caleigh yelled as they attacked the huge pile. "HOLD IT!" Lulu yelled as the twins looked at her. "What mommy?" Caleigh asked sweetly. "One at a time." All the sudden a chorus of awwws circled the room. "Now kids listen to your mother." Spinelli said and they nodded. "Alright... How about you go first Liam." Caleigh said but Liam shook his head. "Naw I instead Cale... You go first." "Okay!" Caleigh grabbed the first huge present she could find and ripped it open finding a barbie... "THANKS MOMMY AND DADDY!" She yelled happily._

_Two hours later and about a million presents later they were finally out of gifts. Lulu left to go make breakfast as the kids played with their toys. Liam played with his Racecar track and racecars as Caleigh played with her barbies. _

Lulu woke up after the dream ended. Her smile lingered on her face as she held her stomache.


	8. Baby Shower

**I Can Be Your Hero**

**By: Alyssa**

**Authors Notes:**

Okay Lulu is now 7 months pregnant. The names of the twins are already decided. This chapter will be short and sweet.

**CHAPTER 7: Baby Shower**

Lulu woke in the morning was surprised to not see Spinelli beside her. "Spinelli?" She called out groggily. Not hearing his voice she looked over at the clock and it said. 12:00 As she thought to herself about why he didnt wake her up she got changed into some pants and a big purple shirt. Walking out of her bedroom she saw a bunch of people.

"SURPRISE!" They all screamed as they flipped on the light-switch to see a bunch of balloons. Lulu looked around in shock. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked and everyone laughed. "Its your baby shower silly." Sam said as she walked over to her. "But who put it all together?" Everyone turned to stare at Spinelli as he walked over to her. "Spinelli you are so sweet." She commented as he kissed her.

"Lulu you deserve it..." They kissed again and everyone awwed. Spinelli lead Lulu over to the couch where she started to open endless amounts of baby presents all in sets of 2's. Clothes from Sam, Alyssa and Jason, More clothes from Emily and Nicolas, Toys from Lucky, Elizabeth, Josh and Cameron, and even more toys from Luke.

When the day had started to come to an end Spinelli surprised her. Everyone was watching as he knelt down on one knee and he produced a silver velvet box from behind his back. He opened it to reveal an amazing beautiful ring. "Lesley Lu Spencer will you marry me?" He asked and everybody stood shocked. All of the sudden they started chanting. "Say Yes Say Yes..." Spinelli looked at her with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes I will."


	9. Hero Of Her Heart

**I Can Be Your Hero**

**By Alyssa**

**Authors Notes:**

This is the eigth chapter of the story and is the last except for the epilogue. This also is the saddest chapter, so please try not to cry.

**CHAPTER 8: Hero of her Heart.**

Spinelli held Lulu's hand as they walked out of they're apartment building. They were going to go to Kellys to share a drink with Sam, Jason and Alyssa. Spinelli smiled at Lulu. "I can't wait for these two to be born." He commented and she laughed. "Me either... My back hurts extremly." Spinelli laughed. "Well how about I massage it when we get back home." Lulu turned to smile at him. "I'd love that."

Soon they were at Kellys but unfortunately nobody was there. "Where in hell is everyone?" Lulu asked pissed of. "I dont know hun... But I dont have a good feeling about this Lulu." He held Lulu's hand tightly scared that something could tear her away from him. "I sent everyone home for the night." Said a woman as she walked over to them. Lulu just looked at the woman with a weird look. "Who the hell are you?" She asked rudely. "Spinelli's ex girlfriend... Didn't he tell you about me." She said taking a step towards them.

"Julia... I thought they locked you up for trying to kill my grandmother." Spinelli said shocked bringing Lulu a step closer to the door. "They did but I broke out... I needed my Spinelli lovekins. So I come find you and what do I find. My boyfriendy poo got some blonde bitch knocked up and now their starting a family. " Spinelli let go of Lulu's arm and pushed her a bit towards the door. "Lulu stay behind me." He said solemnly. "Oh Spinelli hun I'm not gonna hurt her. Im just gonna kill her." Julia said pulling out a gun and pointing it straight at Lulu's stomache.

The first rounds started firing out and Spinelli grabbed Lulu trying to save her. All the sudden the stereo started playing "Hero" The song they had fallen in love with for the first time and Spinelli knew he would do anything to protect his Lulu.

_Let me be your hero_

Spinelli pushed Lulu away from the bullets and they both started running.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight? _

"LULU NO!" Spinelli screamed as he saw that the gun was pointed right towards her.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?_

As Julia pulled the trigger Spinelli ran towards Lulu jumping infront of her taking the bullet.

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

"SPINELLI" Lulu screamed running over to him.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight _

Julia left quickly leaving Lulu to sob over Spinelli. "DONT YOU DARE DIE ON ME!"

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

Spinelli coughed up some blood as he grabbed Lulu's hand.

_I just want to hold you I just want to hold you _

_Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight_

Lulu cried out. "SPINELLI YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Spinelli just kept holding her hand.

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

"Lulu ... find elp for yourself." Spinelli choked out

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

"DONT LEAVE ME!" She cried into his chest as she felt his heart slow down and stop. "N... No... Nooooo Spinelli I llooove you!"

_You can take my breath my breath away  
I can be your hero_

And just like that Damien Spinelli had passed on.


	10. 4 Years Later

**I Can Be Your Hero**

**By: Alyssa**

**Authors Notes**

Okay this is the epilogue. Its been 4 years since Spinelli was shot and killed. Lulu still had the twins and she still lives in the apartment. The twins are nearly 4 years old and Lulu hasn't dated anyone since Spinelli.

**EPILOGUE: 4 YEARS LATER**

Lulu woke up in the middle of the night due to a night mare. "Spinelli!" She screamed as she hugged her knees tightly to her chest sobbing as she had violent memories of the fateful night 3 years ago. She cried into her hands and didnt even notice two little bodies moving through the dark trying to reach her. She fought memory after memory to stop them from coming but alas one of them managed to terrorize her.

_During the whole funeral Lulu was completely silent. They had asked her multiple times if she wanted to make a speech but she just sadly shook her head and sat. Sam had her arms around Lulu's shoulders as she comforted the poor girl. Lulu shook violently after the funeral with tears. She held her hand to her stomache. In the past two hours of the funeral they hadnt kicked once... Maybe the twins knew it was a sad time. "Lulu do you want us to stay?" Sam asked as she gathered up Alyssa. "No I'm, OH GOD!" Lulu said as a contraction hit her sharply. "I think their coming." She said scared as she held her stomache in pain. "Lulu we have to get you to a hospital!" Sam exclaimed but Lulu shook her head. "No I wanna stay here... " She started crying. "I wanted Spinelli to be there for me and he's not. He prommmised." She said as she sobbed._

A little voice woke her from her memories. "Mommy... Are you okay?" Said her daughter Emma's tiny voice. "Ya sweetheart I'm okay." Lulu said trying to lie to her beautiful twins. "Mommy dont lie." Chirped a boys voice. "I'm sorry Damien. I shouldn't have lied." Lulu said and Damien grabbed his moms hand. "It sokay." He said as Emma grabbed the other hand. "Comeon Mommy... Its 6:00 we can watch a movie until morning." Emma smiled at her mommy. Damien decided to ask a question. "Why were you shouting our last name?" Lulu racked her brain. "Spinelli is not only our last name... Its the name I used to call your father." She said taking a chance. "Where do you think Daddy is Mommy?" The one twin started and the other interupted. "Ya Mommy do you think Daddy is in heaven or hell."

"Heaven ofcourse..." Lulu replied thinking of him. "Why?" Both twins asked in unison. "Because he died protecting us... The bullet was meant for me. The people that killed him. It was some crazy ex girlfriend of his that couldnt let go of him leaving her. She thought I was the reason he wouldnt go back so she wanted to get rid of me. So she shot at me and he ... he jumped infront saving us. He wouldnt let anything happen to any of us. He loved us." Lulu tried to explain and the twins nodded. "We sorry that we asked mummy." They murmered in a sad small voice.

It had been a couple of hours of silence, no talking just watching the movie when all the sudden they heard a knock on the door. "Hello its me Sam." "AND ME TOO!" Said Alyssa's bubbly voice. "Don forget me." Said another little voice, spencers voice. "Or Me either." Emily said loudly. The twins smiled at eachother. They had gotten changed with their Mom not to long ago.

"ALYSSA!" Screamed Emma running to the door pulling it open and hugging her best friend. "Hi Em." Alyssa said hugging her back as they watched the boys looked at eachother. "Spencer!" Damien yelled as both boys ran over to eachother and high fived. "Come on Mom... Lets get to the park." Damien said ushering Lulu. "One second Damien." Lulu sighed as she got her stuff ready and the kids backpacks ready but by the time she had gotten to the door the kids were at the other end of the hall racing towards the elevator.

"Hey Sam, Hi Emily." Lulu responded. "Hey Lulu," Emily and Sam said in unison. Both women walked towards the elevator. "SPENCER DONT YOU DARE PRESS THAT BUTTON." Emily yelled at Spencer who just laughed and laughed. "Spencer!" Emily growled as she held her hand on her bulging stomache and started to run towards Spencer. "Wow for a pregnant lady she runs fast." Damien commented. "Damien say your sorry to aunt Emily." Lulu said walking up to hear his comment. "Sorry Auntie Emily." He said in a sweet voice and she laughed. "I cant stay mad at you." Emily laughs hugging Damien...

Within moments their at the park and the kids are playing. Spencer and Damien are playing tag viciously as they attack eachother to get eachother it. The girls Emma and Alyssa are swinging in sync to eachother. Damien and Spencer tackle eachother to the ground as ask the girls to play. Reluctantly they start to play the game.

Within an hour the games are interupted by Alyssa's cries. "DADDY DADDY DADDY!" She screams running over to Jason wrapping her arms around his legs he lifts her up and you see Emma staring in a slight envious look. "DAD!!!" Spencer yells as he too deserts his friend to go hug his dad. Sam and Emily walk over to their husbands and children and three sets of eyes are burning into their backs.

Damien just stares at Spencer with his dad and he grabs Emma's hand and puts his arm around Emma's shoulder as he notices that she's crying. "Come on Emma." Damien whispers and they both walk towards Lulu who pulls them into her lap. Lulu hugs both twins as they watch the two familys walk off.

"Mommy... I wish Daddy was still alive."


End file.
